On The Edge
by Feltonswhorecrux
Summary: Draco is a selfish bastard and only thinks about his own needs. Pansy gets sick of it and takes a drastic decision. Draco x Pansy, implied Theodore x Pansy. Warnings inside


**A/N: I do not own any of these characters, unfortunately. I'm still stalking J.K. Rowling and one day the rights will be mine :] Behold my evil laughter ;-)**

**Rated: _NC-17_**

**Warning: _this story contains; slight references to rape, suicidal thoughts and angst._**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough, I don't know why...<em>

_Lana Del Rey – Born To Die_

* * *

><p>She just lay there like a rag doll, not moving, looking at the ceiling while he finished. He rested a few minutes on top of her, catching his breath before slipping out of her and pulling on his clothes again. "Thanks, babe." Draco smirked and walked out of the abandoned classroom. Pansy stood up timidly and pulled on her clothes in a slow speed. She immediately made her way to the girls bathroom, pulled off the clothes and walked under one of the showers. Her knees started bucking beneath her and she fell down. Tears started to mix up with the water. She curled up on the floor and shivered as the visions of earlier started to flash before her eyes.<p>

_She saw the mischievous grin on Draco's face and knew what he was going to ask. He asked her the same question the last 3 years. He walked up to her and kissed her ear. "Pansy, be a good girl and help me out, will you?" He whispered. It wasn't a question, it was a demand. She automatically turned off her mind and and let her senses go numb. It was the only way to keep herself from breaking down. _

Pansy dragged herself back in reality, pushing away the memories. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She gripped the sink firmly and looked up in the mirror. She looked at herself. Dark circles around her eyes, hollow cheeks, and her skin looked pale, in an unhealthy way. "This has got to stop..." She whispered against her reflection. She walked towards her dormitory and made sure that she didn't wake any of the girls she shared the room with. She pulled on her nightgown and lay down in her bed. When an hour had passed she found out she couldn't sleep. She was sobbing silently when she stepped out of bed and took her shoes. She walked out of the Common Room, making her way out of the Castle, towards the lake. She was thinking of ways to end this. Ways to get up out of the shit she was in now. But only one thought always occurred in her mind. She didn't want to give in. 'No, I refuse to end it like that!' she kept repeating in her mind. But the more she thought about it, the more it looked like it was her only option. Her cries grew louder and echoed softly against the trees around the lake. All of a sudden she stood up and dried her tears roughly. "Don't be such a whining bitch, Pansy! Someone has got to put an end to it." She whispered to herself. She walked towards the lake with tentative footsteps. She remembered the good things, her parents, her friends - the ones she had left - but not one of those things could stop her. She stopped one feet away from the shoreline and looked over the lake. Pansy took in a deep breath and raised her right leg to step into the water when she felt an arm wrapping i around her waist and pulling her away from the water. She looked up in shock and saw Theodore Nott watching her in agony. "Are you mad? You could have killed yourself, Pansy!" He held her in a tight hug. "Maybe that was my purpose!" She pushed him back, tears streaming over her cheeks. "He isn't worth it Pansy! He's just insane... You can't just commit suicide because of him, there are people who truly love you!" He looked at her face worriedly. She frowned, glaring at him. "Tell me who loves me, besides my parents! Thanks to that scumbag I have no one anymore!" She tried to watch his reaction through the tears and saw his glance soften. "You're wrong, Pans... I love you..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My English isn't flawless, so please do tell when you find mistakes I'll be very grateful (: And I don't know whether I should make an second chapter... So it's up to you to decide! Tell me in a review if I should make a second chapter ;-)**

**Thanks in advance!**


End file.
